JackEds
by 989RVD
Summary: What happens when Ed gets a movie called Jackass 2: The Movie and Eddy decides to make a scam outta it? Trouble brews. Chapter 3 up!
1. How this thing all started

It was a nice sunny day at Peach Creek. Everybody was enjoying life as we know it. But little do they know that their town will become a Jackass-ed trap. One day… 

"Hello, my name's Ed!"

At a sidewalk, the Eds were thinking of an idea to make people respect and pay them . And this is what they had in mind.

Eddy was bored. "Hey Sockhead, what do you think will put cash in our pockets and jawbreakers in our mouths?"

Ed replied with a simple "Gravy?"

"No," Eddy answered back.

"Toast?"

"NO."

"Bill and Ted?" Now Ed was way over his head now.

"Who the heck are Bill and Ted?" Eddy asked.

Edd had an idea." Eddy, I suggest we put up our old things that we don't need, and put it up for sale. But it WILL have some competition."

"What do you mean?" Eddy said.

Edd just sighed. "Neanderthals…what I meant was, we have a bidding contest, an auction of sorts."

"Boring!" Was Sockhead always this boring? Eddy thought. Next thing he know, Edd might come up with a coffee shop scam. Wait…that's a good idea!

"Ooh, Ooh, I know!" Ed yelled for no reason.

"What…Ed?" Eddy was now impatient. The coffee shop scam is waiting and Ed is not making it easy for Eddy to say it.

"I have a tape at my house. This will make the perfect scam ever!"

"Well, what is it called?"

"Well…it's called "Jack$$ Number Two"."

"WHAT?!?"

Edd was now angry.

"I refuse to watch such foul language. Ed I'm ashamed of you. You must be—"

"--A GENIUS! Quit your yapping, Double D. Let's go!" Eddy butted in.

Edd again sighed.

So the Eds went to Ed's house to watch the tape. And…

"Well…what do you think?" Ed said. Then he saw Rolf with goat outside his house. "It's Johnny Knoxville and Wee-Man! Everyone should have their own Wee-Man!" He got out of the house and chases Rolf. "Huh huh huh!"

Rolf was shocked. "ED-BOY! What have you got on Rolf and his creatures!"

Edd looked like he was going to puke. "That was the most ugliest, disturbing, repulsive thing I ever saw. Eddy, I think Ed needs some—"

"--praise, Double D! Ed just gave me the greatest idea ever!" Eddy remarked. He then ran off to follow Ed.

"All right Eddy. But I hope you have insurance!"

The next day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RR, guys. Hoped you like the chapter.


	2. Ed, is that a scorpion?

Edd couldn't sleep that night. Which was odd because he never was unable to sleep. He wanted to sleep so bad!

"Oh dear! Why can't I sleep? It's like I've taken bad medicine!"

Suddenly Edd felt something hard on his elbow as he tried to turn.

"Hi Double D!"

"AAH! ...Oh. Ed! You scared me!" Edd said.

It was none other than Ed. That big lump.

"But...what are you doing here?"

"I want some toast."

"Don't you have toast at your house, Ed?"

Edd then got up and turned on the light, then was shocked at what Ed had on his face.

"**A scorpion?!?** Ed, what are you doing? Don't you know that scorpions kill about 350,000 people a year?"

"Double D, it's tickling me! Ah huh huh huh."

"That's the scorpion's feet, Ed. And just stay there, Ed. I'm gonna get it out of your face!"

"This be no scorpion! It's Jimmy! That's Jimmy's actual size, Double D."

"Ha ha ha," Edd said sarcastically. Now, people, do not try this at home.

"OK, I got my scorpion-safe gloves on, and I got my father's lucky crab-grabber. So Ed just stay there."

"It's the claw, Double D!"

"Yes, I know, Ed."

Suddenly, the scorpion poked Ed's eyes with his pinchers.

"AGH! It's my mom's broccoli soup, Double D!"

"ED! OK, scorpion! That's it!" Edd then used a hammer and slammed Ed's face with it, hoping to get rid of the scorpion. He then waited for the scorpion to stop moving so much so he could grab the stinger and display it.

"Ed! Are you alright?"

"Who interuptted my face massage, Double D?"

Edd just sighed. Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review, guys! A new chapter will be coming up!


	3. An Ed, a stop sign, a school and bikes!

"Eddy! You'll never believe what Ed did!" Edd told Eddy the next morning at school at Edd's locker.

"Well, what did he do?" Eddy asked. Then he remembered. The scorpion thing! Hehehehe. I knew it would be successful., he thought.

"Ed had a scorpion on his face, Eddy! Now I know you and Ed wanna do that Jack--whatever scam, but Ed has decided to--"

"--start now? Ed, you big lug."

"Hi guys!" Ed said as he walked by and stopped by them. Then Edd gasped and Eddy laughed.

"ED! Why is there a stop sign on your butt?" Edd said in shock.

"HAHAHAHA! Ed, you maniac! What are you going to do now?" Eddy laughed.

"I'm gonna go on the top of the school, jump and try to land on my butt! Good thing I had gravy for breakfast!" Ed claimed.

"Ed, you're taking things too far, mister!"

"You do what you want, Ed."

Edd then said, "I'm going to have to talk to the principal about this!"

"But Double D, the principal let me do it!"

"**WHAT?!?**" Edd and Eddy said in surprise.

Suddenly, Kevin walked by.

"Hey dorks! What are you going to do today, become the new street guard? Using your butt?" Kevin laughed.

"No, Kevin. Today, we are going to make history! We are going to do extreme stupid stunts!" Eddy said.

"Hard to believe, huh Kevin?" Edd sarcastically remarked.

"Jacka$$ rules! And I forget what I'm going to do," Ed said.

"You're gonna jump off the top of the school and land on your butt, Ed!" Eddy reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Not to mention that there will be a lot of bikes in the spot where I'm gonna land!" Ed then remembered.

"**WHAT?!? You dork!**" Kevin then angrily yelled.

"**ED! I'M GONNA TELL MOM ABOUT THIS!**" Sarah yelled.

"Hey squirt! Don't you remember? All of the cul-de-sac's parents went to Hollywood to see Ed's dad's new movie starring Johhny Knoxville!" Eddy told Sarah while poking her head.

Edd sighed. For the 3rd time.

Later on...

* * *

All the kids went outside after school and looked up as Ed was prepared to jump off the top of the top of the school and land on a bunch of bikes. They cheered him on. Well, except for Jimmy, Kevin and Sarah. They were angry.

Edd and Eddy was also on the top of the school with Ed. Edd was trying to convince Ed to don't do it. Eddy was convinvcing Ed to jump **NOW**.

"You know, Ed. You don't have to jump if you don't want to," Edd told Ed.

"Are you kidding me, Double D? Ed, just jump. You don't have any fear in you. Heck you look like you have no fear!" Eddy told Ed.

"I am not scared, guys!" Ed finally answered.

Ed walked to the ledge...every eye laid on him...he can do this. He can do this!

"Oh, I can't watch!" Edd closed his eyes.

"Do it, lumpy!" Eddy encouraged.

Ed then jumped! "I'm a birdie! Huh huh huh!" He flapped his arms like it was bird wings.

"Oh my lord! Can he make it?" Jimmy said.

"The dork's not gonna live!" Kevin said.

"Ooh, he's in big troubl--" Sarah was then interrupted with a "SHUT UP!" from everybody in the audience.

Ed was almost there...he's above the bikes now...and...

CRASH! Ed landed on the...concrete? On his face? That can't be! No wait...Ed's face sprang up and launched Ed's body on the bikes. This time, he landed on his butt! And everybody cheered. "AWESOME!" they yelled.

"Way to go, Ed!" Eddy yelled from the top.

"Ed! Do you need help?" Edd yelled from the top.

"I'm fine guys!" Ed said.

Eddy then got to the bottom and told everyone, "OK! Pay 25 cents for watching! This will support Ed to do stupid stunts! Not to mention me and Double D also!"

Everybody didn't seem to argue and reluctantly paid up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review. And Ed, Edd n Eddy will do **MORE** stupid stunts!


End file.
